


First

by Spiria



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga has been awfully booked lately, leaving Rio and Thomas to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qu-ko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Qu-ko).



> For Qu! The tag choices are a little misleading, as there is no threesome content here, but it _is_ an already established relationship within the context of this fic. Plus I thought more of an emphasis on what Rio and Thomas share would be nice.

"Like this?"

"That's right. You know, you're catching on rather quickly," said Rio.

"Michael does homework with me when we're both home," said Thomas, finishing the equation off with a set of numbers in loopy penmanship.

Rio turned to the next page in the textbook. Having been immersed in Duel Monsters for so long, it was no wonder Thomas could crunch numbers well enough. Combined with his diligence toward understanding the rules of mathematics, his performance had improved in leaps over the months since Rio started teaching him in their spare time - of which Thomas now had in excess.

"And you help him? How sweet of you," said Rio as she gleaned the page before turning to the next.

"He helps me. It's been years since we were tutored," said Thomas, resting his chin on his palm with his elbow propped on the table.

"Why don't you just attend with the rest of us? Despite your age, I'm sure the school would enroll you."

Thomas didn't reply and Rio tore her attention from the textbook to study him. On the other hand, his eyes were glued to the numbers on the page, and his free hand rested on the empty side of the workbook he would bring to fill in his own answers beside Rio's. His stare was too focused to be seeing and she pursed her lips before shutting the textbook with a decisive thump.

"You know, Thomas, you've been growing distant ever since you resigned from the dueling arena," she said, studying his muted affect. " . . . Do you regret it?"

"Why would I? I did it to set things right. Ryoga's reputation has soared since it's been cleared. This is the best outcome," said Thomas. He leaned back and picked up the pen; he refused to use a pencil no matter how often he made mistakes. "I'm not distancing myself. There's just fewer people around me."

"You realize that, by being tutored at my home, you're further isolating yourself from those who'd be willing to befriend you."

Thomas waved dismissively with the hand holding the pen. "I have you and Ryoga. You two are enough for me. What makes you think I'm lonely?"

"I didn't say you are," said Rio.

"You implied it."

"Well, then - let me spell it out for you. I think you're lonely, because you crave - no, _need_ attention. All but a few of your fans dropped you on the day you revealed your lack of integrity during the National Duel Circuit. You were the gossip of, dare I say, the entire Asian dueling league, and very little of it was good." Here she paused both for dramatic effect and a chance to test Thomas' response, which was a neutral stare. "And yet you've showed remarkable resilience against the slew of criticisms on your character. You've only given support to Ryoga, who's been busier than ever. But that's precisely the problem, isn't it?"

"So you're saying I'm jealous?" asked Thomas.

"I think you're insecure," said Rio, and she leaned toward him to shove the workbook out of the way before plucking the pen from his hand. "Really, you're so petulant. Is being negative a part of the gentleman's creed?"

"No, it's just my opinion. I'm not a gentleman. Do you hear the way I speak?" asked Thomas, the fingers of his writing hand curling in from the lack of a utensil to hold.

"All I'm hearing is you avoiding the subject. Honestly, if you want to spend more time with Ryoga, all you have to do is tell him!"

"He's busy. You said so yourself."

"As if he'd let a handful of reporters dying for an interview get in the way of quality time with you," said Rio, folding her arms and then thinking better of it to unfold them. "You need to stop that. You're more important to us than those people."

Thoroughly put in his place, Thomas dropped his airborne hand and settled his thoughtful gaze on Rio. He drummed his fingers against the armrest of the chair and then gripped it for leverage to push himself toward her as he moved in for a quick chaste kiss. When he withdrew, he did so by mere several inches so that their faces remained in close proximity.

"You two are more important to me than them, too. That's why I told the truth. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right," he said.

Rio's lips curled up into a shamefully wobbly smile, her cheeks somewhat rosy. "You've already done enough. But . . . " She closed one eye and tapped her chin with a finger. "I suppose that I can take you up on an offer or two."

"What's that?"

"Here, help me with English. We're starting to move into advanced material. Where do you suppose we should begin?" asked Rio, reaching over the table for the set of relevant notes.

Thomas rested his chin on his palm again as he smiled lazily. "My name."

"Tsk! I already know how to say your name."

"Say it the way I do. _Thomas_."

"That's hardly fair. My jaw isn't accustomed to making such sounds - "

"It's pretty good when we're in bed," said Thomas, smirking when Rio turned redder from the irritation of being interrupted and something else.

"This is _not_ the place for that discussion," said Rio, firmly. "I can't afford the distraction when I've barely started on my homework."

"Ryoga hasn't done his either, has he? Wait until he gets home. In the meantime," Thomas stood and the chair scraped against the floor, "let's have some fun. This will be my second service. You know, Rio, I think you're insecure, too."

"W-what? Thomas, sit back down!"

"Come on. Ryoga's too busy for us, so he can wait his turn. What do you say?"

Rio chewed on her lower lip, directing her attention between Thomas and her English notes repeatedly. Before long, she expelled a dainty sigh and left her seat. Then she jabbed Thomas in the chest.

"All right. But you'd better deliver on the English once Ryoga's home," she said, and then she suddenly found herself in Thomas' heated embrace.

"Stop talking about Ryoga. This is for you and me. You think I don't know where all that came from earlier? Give me some credit," he said into her ear, tickling it with his breath. "You're as important to me as your brother. The others left at their first chance, but you're different.

"As far as firsts go, you're my true fan - and I'm not letting that go unrecognized."


End file.
